dividegamefandomcom-20200215-history
Races
Each of the world's three regions has a number of native races, with a few unique to each region. Altia: Ancient, Primal, Winged Beia: Ancient, Primal, Rockeater Divide: Ancient, Primal, Twisted, Tidefolk Once, all mankind was comprised of Ancients. Over time, factors both environmental and spiritual caused some to change. Along with their appearance, they gained new abilities. These changes are permanent, and there are no known cases of reverting back to being an Ancient, nor of changing between forms. Over time, most mutations became passed down from parent to child, leading to the concept of races. In depth research proves heredity does not strictly determine the child’s form. All sentients begin identical to Ancients upon conception, but can change at any time during fetal growth through early childhood. These changes are strongly influenced by their environment, leading to easy formation of relatively pure tribal communities in the Divide. Artificial attempts to determine the changes are not guaranteed and can be harmful. __TOC__ Ancients The Ancients are the oldest of the races, physically resembling humans more than any other race. All other races are mutations or modifications on Ancients, and some Ancients may harbor a sense of racial superiority due to this. They are a widespread race, found in all three regions. Ancients are inquisitive and known to be adept scholars. Their extensive history has taught the race to be patient and methodical, with strong values placed on knowledge. In combat, Ancients learn the basics of fist-fighting early on. As the inventors of the blade, Ancients enjoy an advantage using bladed weapons. Due to the scholarly nature of the race, Ancients gain a boost to intelligence and gain experience at a faster rate. Primal Primals are Ancients who have merged with animal spirits and display some animal features while maintaining some human physiology. They are found in all three regions. Primals can differ drastically from each other based on what animal they are merged with, resulting in varying degrees of racism across the regions. Altia – Although all primals coexist and try to work together, it requires many diversity initiatives, diversity training at the Academy, and social programs. There are some protestors who argue that equality among primals is unnatural, given the animal kingdom’s roles of predator and prey. “Can’t make a mouse into a tiger.” Overall, it’s accepted that equality is the goal and that having diverse strengths is best for the kingdom. Divide – Primals are mostly divided into insular tribes. Species don’t tend to trust or interact with each other except in trade. Stereotypes of species is prevalent and often played up by the species themselves as part of their tribalism culture. Beia – Strict class system with predators on top and prey on the bottom. Survival of the fittest. Inter-species mingling is common, but only between species of the same class. To clarify, a Primal is not someone born both animal and human. They were humans at birth, but bonded with an animal during early childhood. They are not werewolves and do not "transform". They are also not humans with just a tail and ears. This race is heavily RP based, and it is up to the player to choose an animal. The limitation is that the animal must make sense with the primal skills, which depend heavily on claws and fangs, hence a limited character creation menu. Much of this race is left to the discretion of the player or server. Primals have strong animal instincts and the strength and speed to match. Most at home in the wilderness, they are able to call on animals to aid them or make dens to rest in. Primals gain a boost to strength and dexterity. Winged The Winged are Ancients who were blessed by the power of Creation. They are intrinsically drawn to the light, though some outliers rebel against this. They are the least insular of the races, seeing themselves as messengers of Creation gifted with the ability to do good. The original Winged were a handful of volunteers who aided the Eye of Creation in her initial efforts to improve Altia. Those who forsake their duties can find themselves stripped of their blessing by the Eye of Creation should she find them unworthy of the gift. NOTE: This race is easy to abuse. Roleplay responsibly. Or not, if you're playing alone. Server admins should revert Winged to Ancients if they are abusing their powers. The Winged are protectors and much of their abilities are to support their allies and their kingdom. Their wings provide both a means of attack and a shield. Due to the gift of Creation, they are able to see through the eyes of other Winged (with the latter's permission) and can recall others to safety. Many of their powers require a great deal of personal sacrifice, testing the altruism and compassion of the blessed. Blessed by Creation's powers, Winged gain a boost to constitution and intelligence. Twisted The Twisted are mutated Ancients whose bodies adapted to the harshness of the Divide by becoming insectoid and reptilian in build, with tough carapaces, scales, and spiked appendages. There's a large degree of variance between Twisted but they all retain the ability to stand upright and are capable of speaking the common tongue. Most have a discernible torso and hindquarters. Though insect-like, they do not have wings with which to fly. Some have mandibles while others have gator-like jaws. Due to their alien appearance, the Twisted are typically shunned and avoided by the other races with a few notable exceptions. Many Twisted are abandoned at birth by their parents as a result and are unique to the Divide. The Twisted tend to be lonely, wary survivalists who are always on the lookout for danger. Their adaptations to the chemical and magical toxins of the Divide allow them to synthesize and utilize acids within their body. Born and raised amidst death and decay, they can send forth plagues and strengthen themselves with carnage. Their physical adaptations give them a boost to constitution and strength. Tidefolk The Tidefolk are part fish and part human, having learned to live in the deep waters of the Divide to avoid the destruction of the wars. They are a peaceful folk with a tight-knit community, though powerful in combat. Preferring to avoid other races, they are seldom seen outside of their watery abodes and harbor a deep mistrust of outsiders. Though Tidefolk prefer to be near the ocean, any body of water is preferable to dry land. They are able to live on land, but will find some of their abilities diminished. They are unique to the Divide. Preferring to hide than to fight, Tidefolk are adept at stealth tactics. Their fondness for water cannot be overstated and play a large part in many of their abilities. Well learned Tidefolk can even flood their surroundings to provide themselves with their natural terrain. As slippery as a fish and possessed of the ocean's wisdom, Tidefolk gain a boost to dexterity and intelligence. Rockeaters Living underground, some humans became Rockeaters as a magical affinity for dirt and stone transformed them. Stout and tough, the Rockeaters are avid miners and builders, responsible for much of the construction of the Deep. Fiercely defensive of their homes, Rockeaters can use their natural surroundings to attack their foes and create mighty walls to seal themselves off. They share their land with the Ancients and the Primals reluctantly, and racial conflicts often erupt as a result. Rockeaters value reliability and diligent work, often preferring to defend their home and their allies rather than provoking fights. As a result, many of their innate abilities are defensive and supportive, but mainly for their own race. Despite their defensive nature, their ability to shape the terrain and utilize their surroundings can be devastating in combat. As sturdy and powerful as the boulders they move, Rockeaters gain a boost to strength and constitution. Category:Overviews